


A White Masks Fight (R6S X Male Reader)

by HazardForUrHealth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardForUrHealth/pseuds/HazardForUrHealth
Summary: There's 2 sides to Wraith, he has been evil for a long time. But he also hates that side of him yet likes it at the same time. He tries to be good, but he has a tendency to cause pain on others. But after he extracts information from a Rainbow operator he gets faced with a choice, a choice that will decide his fate. And his love life?
Relationships: Eliza "Ash" Cohen/Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak/Wraith(Protagonist)
Kudos: 2





	1. Captured

"Being able to walk pain free is a blessing. Being able to walk without showing the pain is a skill"  
-Kylie McPherson

It's been a couple days since I got Zofia to send me that information. I had a new mission, it was to assassinate an american politician tomorrow. I had a Barrett M82 sniper rifle. It's a .50 cal so if I hit my target then its not seeing tomorrow. With that I also had my MK1, knife and injector, I had it loaded with poison dart frog venom. One dose of it and without anti venom and that persons fucked. I also had my suit which had a cloaking and camera disrupting mode. I had 3 clips for my rifle and 8 for my pistol. I was ready so all I had to do was wait.

Time Skip: The Next Day

I had my self stationed about 1.7 miles away on the roof of a building. I made sure that I was out of sight of this guys rally. Rainbow was defending him, this guy had 2 shield ops up on stage. I scanned the crowd and there was about 6 other ops in the crowd and there was other police around including a heli in the sky circling. It wasn't till about 25 minutes later when the guy came up on stage. He started sprouting some racist bullshit, I checked the wind and it was clear, I lined up the shot and took a breath, then exhaled. I go to take my shot when I hear someone behind me, I turn to see an op with skull paint on her face. She tries to stab me with a knife, I block her strike and I push her back. She comes forward slashing with the knife, I try to dodge them but she cuts my arm and chest, she starts throwing kicks and punches too, I block most but she keeps at it, I pull my knife and we circle each other then I step at her lunging with my knife. She catches my arm and flips me onto my back, I swing my legs up and wrap them around her neck, I start choking her and her face starts turning red. She pulls another knife and stabs it into my leg, I let go of her and draw my pistol, she kicks the gun from my hand and jumps on top of me pressing down on her knife with both hands, I catch her arms and she tries to push it down into my chest. I manage to push her off of me and I pounce on top of her and punch her in the face. I pin her hand that has the knife and put my knee on her other arm. I pull out her pistol and put it to her head and say very calmly.

Wraith: Drop the knife.

Caveria: . . .

Wraith: I'll count down from 5. . . 4 . . . 3. . . 2. . . 1. . .

I go to pull the trigger and I feel the burning sensation of a bullet going into my side. It knocks me off the bitch and completely takes the wind out of me. I check my side and it went through my vest but not very far in. I try to get up but the bitch runs over to me and kicks me dead in the face. My vision is blurred and I can see her walk up to me, I also hear a heli flying over and I see a rope drop down to the roof. The bitch walked up to me and kneel'd down and grabbed the front of my vest and pull me into her face. 

Bitch: I'm going to have my fun with you.

I laughed and smiled as I stuck her with my injector. She fell back with a scream, it really made me laugh, that shit hurts! The other ops ran over to her and started to see what happened.

Caveria: HE POISONED ME!

That was the only real thing I could hear them say until another op ran up to me putting a gun to my chest and screamed in my face.

???: WHAT DID YOU POISON HER WITH!

It was a french guy and honestly I thought it was funny. Until he lowered his pistol down to my balls in turn made me say.

Wraith: Dart frog poison. . . There's an antidote in my case on my side. (gestures to his right leg), It's marked DFA.

He opened the case in which I kept my poison and antidotes and pulled out the one for the bitch. He pulled out a needle and then gave it to the bitch. Another op walks over to me, It's a women, comes close to me and kicks me across the face. I could barely see or hear, I could feel my blood soaking my hair and face. I hear them talking but couldn't understand them. I close my eyes and pass out.

Time Skip: Unknown location and amount of time

I wake up in a cell, it had stone walls, floor and roof. It had a door and no window, the door was made of steel and the only light I had was from the small 2cm gap between it and the floor. There was no bed just a toilet and a small tap and sink for water. I was in only boxers they took all my other clothing, there was an orange jump suit sitting on the toilet and I put it on. I didn't want to but it was really cold so it was the only warmth I would get. I touched my face and chipped off some of the dry blood, I used the tap and clean off my face a bit. I wasn't sure which water I should use, the sink or toilet, I couldn't tell which one was cleaner. I curled up in the corner of the cell and waited for the torture to come.


	2. A Deal

"I like to listen. I have learned a great deal from listening carefully. Most people never listen."  
-Unknown

I've been waiting in this cell for about 3 hours. The door unlocks and I stand up, the door opens and standing outside is 5 people. I recognize all of them, starting from the left it was Caveria from the roof. My good old friend Zofia who seemed really pissed. Ash one of Six's most trusted ops. Doc probably to stitch my head back together and finally sledge, a giant ass Scotsmen probably for their protection. This is going to be fun! They all had guns and they aimed them at me.

Ash: TURN AROUND!

I smiled at her and turned away from her and put my hands up, Sledge came up and cuffed me and pulled me out of the room. He smacked my head against the the door then slammed me into the wall outside of the cell.

Wraith: I guess the Scotsmen likes it ruff!

I laughed as he punched me in the head, since I was against the wall it killed but I didn't show it. They dragged me down the hall and slammed me into an interrogation room, they un-cuffed me then re-cuffed me to the table. They all left the room and I could hear them yelling outside. Caveria came in the room and slammed the door shut pressing one of the chairs against the door.

Wraith: Still angry?

She slammed me against the table and stabbed me in the arm. I let out a grunt then started laughing.

Wraith: Your gonna need to try harder to hurt me.

She pushed me back in my chair and punched me 4 times, my right eyebrow started gushing blood. I smiled at her trying to piss her and it worked, she pulled out her knife from my arm and hit me in the nose with the pommel of it. She grabbed my face and our eyes met, she looked like a feral animal and I just smiled. I smile because I was just dislocating my thumb so I could slide out of these cuffs I was in, I popped my thumb back in and grabbed her hand with the knife and I twisted her arm around her back then slammed her into the 2 way mirror. I cracked it and then I throw her against the table twisting the knife out of her hand and put it against the back of her neck. There was pounding at the door and they started to break it down, it was solid steel so it was going to take awhile. I picked her up and throw her at the door letting go of her, I tossed the knife to her feet then sat down in my chair. She looked at me really confused then moved the chair from the door and left slamming it. Sledge and Ash came into the room guns drawn and stopped just inside the door.

Wraith: Bring me Six!

The 2 looked at each other then left the room. Not ever a minute later the door opens again with a man, he was their leader. . . Six. He sat down across from me and put his hands on the table.

Six: Why did you do that.

Wraith: . . . 

Six: Why did you let her go?

Wraith: Because if I didn't I would be dead right now and not talking to you.

Six: And what do you want to talk to me about?

Wraith: Well if you haven't realized I'm kinda in your custody and I want out of it. So I'm going to only ask once. . . What is it you want from me for my safe release!

Six looks down at his hands then looks up at me.

Six: I'll need to think this over.

He gets up and leaves the room but the 2 ops stay. There's a lot of tension in the room and I thought it would be a perfect time to break it.

Wraith: So. . . Hows work treating you?

The 2 ops look at each other and the women Ash starts to chuckle to herself.

Wraith: There's no reason we can't have a friendly chat. After all were not that much different.

Sledge: Shut it!

I kept quiet and waited for Six to get back. When he got back he came in and said.

Six: Give us the room.

Ash: Harr. . . 

Six: No please just do it.

She goes to speak again but sledge puts his hand on her shoulder and they leave the room. 

Six: You want to be free, and that will be difficult to do. So tell me Wraith what can you offer me in return.

Wraith: I can offer you the real names of white mask leaders, our numbers across Europe. Our current motives and when and where were going to attack, and what weapons they'll be using and which masks are going to be leading the attacks. What ever I can give you to let me go, and if it makes you feel better I won't go back to working with the masks anymore. I already have enough money from them anyway. After all being an assassin pays well.

Wow I really sounded like a snitch, I guess I'm gonna be one now. . . Fuck.

Six: Well. . . I guess that would work.

Wraith: Well I'll wait for you to get the paper work written up, also if you will give me back my suit. But in the mean while I would like a bed.

He gets up and goes to leave the room.

Six: Fine, but I can't give you a bed. 

As he leaves the room the 2 ops come back into the room.

Sledge: Lets go!

I get up and follow him out of the room with Ash behind me. They take me back to the cell and Sledge throws me inside and slams the door locking it.

Wraith: GOOD MEETING YOU!

I did my best trying to fuck with them, I just wanted to do my best to piss them off. After all that I almost forgot that my brow was bleeding and I should probably patch it up considering their doctor left as soon as I was in the room. I tore off my sleeve and clean my face with it. Once all the blood was clean off I sat back down in the corner and waited. I waited so long that I ended up passing out.

Time Skip: The Next Morning

I woke up to the cell door being opened. I got to my feet and the door opened. Outside was Six and 2 other ops, not really ones I wanted to have discussions with either. Caveria and Zofia were outside the door.

Six: Come with us please.

I walk out the door and walked over to the interrogation room and we all go inside, I take a seat and so does six, he takes a breath then sets some papers on the table with a pen.

Six: This contract states that you'll hand over all your promised Intel you have and we'll hold you for 7 days so we can confirm that your Intel is accurate, until then you will remain here.

I read over it to make sure he wasn't going to con me, and I made sure the return of my suit was in the deal and it was.

Wraith: This will do.

I take the pen and sign it then slide it over to him. He signs the papers then opens his bag and brings out a tablet.

Six: Alright then let's start with your name.

Wraith: That wasn't part of our deal.

Six: Well you said all the names of the white mask leaders and that includes you.

Shit I guess that is correct. . . and I guess if I don't tell them then that breaks the contract and I get an injection of nice drugs to help me sleep forever.

Wraith: *sighs* Fine. . . Damn it! . . It's. . . It's Y/n!

Six: Thank you Y/n for that.

I was pissed that I had to give up my name but it was necessary for my survival. I told him everything and when that was done he looked over to the girls and said.

Six: Give us the room please.

They left the room and he he looked at me and the playful vibe he had going disappeared.

Six: I'm going to ask you this and you should consider it, your an assassin and I'd like to hire you. . . Join Rainbow.

I was stunned for about 10 seconds then I died of laughter. I started smacking the table and as I did Caveria ran into the room pistol in hand.

Caveria: Why the fuck is he laughing?

Wraith: He wants me. . . *laughs* He wants me to join Rainbow! *laughs*

The fury in her eyes was hilarious to look at as she grabbed Six by the collar and screams into his face.

Caveria: WHAT THE FUCK! IS THAT TRUE?

Six: LET GO OF ME TANIA

She pushes him back causing him to fall back in the chair. She slams the door and storms off. He gets up and I smile at him and say.

Wraith: How much will you pay me?

Six: 300,000 a year.

Wraith: Less then what I got with the masks but that's good. . . I'll do it.

I hold out my hand and he shakes it.

Six: Welcome to the team!


	3. Phantom Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My opening chapter, Wraith extracts and blackmails a Rainbow operator.

"Stealth. Seeing what everyone has seen and thinking what nobody has thought."  
-Unknown

Wraith POV

Heneford England

I've been watching her for 2 weeks, and yet theres very few times for me to strike. I look down at my folder on her. Zofia Bosak, one of the few operators that Six, the leader of Rainbow trusts. She had 5 other ops with her, IQ, Ash, Sledge and Thatcher. Their names were irreverent so I didn't bother remembering them. They were drinking at a bar, they rescued the bait I left them in hopes they would go out after. I'll use my injector for this one. . . After all. . . I loved the look they give when all their hope fades away. I was waiting in the ally across the street, I had my suit on but I put on some jeans and a sweater over top of it. I put my MK1 pistol behind my back and put my sweater over it. I had my knife tucked in my waist band and my hidden injector on my left wrist, it had only the one charge so I had to use it wisely. I walk across the street and head inside, they were sitting at a booth in the corner of the bar. They were laughing and talking, and I was watching. The bar tender was making their next round of drinks and as soon as he turned his back I spiked her drink, it was a green drink and looked kinda nice. It could of been really easy to kill her just with real poison but I wanted Intel. The thing I spiked her drink with will simply make her need to pee, and that's when I'll strike. Now that I think about it, it sounded kinda perverted but it's not like anyone could hear it. It didn't take long for her to head to the bathroom, I finished my drink and walked over to the bathroom. I send in my drone and hopefully she wouldn't hear it, I checked the room for other people and it was clear. I step inside the stall next to the one she was in. I put my mask on and I waited for her to step out to the sink, I opened the door with my head down and lunged forward with my knife, she turned quickly and caught my hand but I used my injector on my left wrist into her thigh. She went to scream but I covered her mouth, she started to get weak and fell to the floor. I used modified puffer fish toxin so she was just paralyzed and still conscious, it would last 2 hours 3 at most for it to ware off. I went over and locked the door, I came back and leaned her up against the wall.

Wraith: Zofia Bosak. . . I've been watching you for some time now. . . Tell me do you know who I am, blink twice if you do.

She blinked twice and her breath rate increased.

Wraith: Then you know that they call me Wraith, and you should know that if I wanted you dead you would be. . . I'm gonna make you a deal, I'll let you go and you won't tell anyone and if you wait for a second.

Her phone vibrated and I pulled it out of her pocket. I used her finger print to open it and it was a picture. . . A picture of her daughter. I showed it to her and she started to hyperventilate. 

Wraith: Don't you worry I won't hurt her. . . As long as you do me a favor. 

I pull out a a burner phone and put it in her coat pocket.

Wraith: Just send me a picture or two of some classified documents. Maybe some info of our VIP's and locations you know. . . Double agent kinda stuff. You have 4 hours, if my guy thinks you told anyone or you call your husband and tell him then. . . You'll know what will happen.

I pull out a small needle and inject it into her neck. After about 5 minutes she starts to be able to move and shes able to talk.

Wraith: Now Zofia. . . Do you understand what your to do?

Zofia: Yes. 

I go and unlock the door, she gets up and at that moment the door starts to be pushed open, I quickly duck inside a stall.

Ash: Hey you ok you've been gone for awhile now?

Zofia: Sorry I just got off the phone with my husband we were just having a disagreement about something, its nothing.

Ash: Ok well are you ok with leaving in about 20 minutes.

Zofia: Yeah I'm just gonna wash up real quick.

Ash: Ok!

The door closes and I step out.

Wraith: It was good talking to you Zofia. 

I put my hood up and walk out, I toss some cash to the bartender and walk out the door. I walk across the street and grab my bag from the ally way and head back to the safe house.

I was sitting on the couch in the safe house about 2 hours later, it had some other masks staying here and I didn't bother talking to them and they did the same. I had a reputation of being an outcast and kinda insane. They left me alone and I'm glad they did. I got some photos of some interesting documents about our VIP's and safe houses and known associates of ours. I forwarded it to some other masks that deal with Intel. I texted Zofia something to really get her going so I could get more Intel, I sent her a picture of a car battery with a small kitty pool of water.

Zofia's POV

I feel my heart almost stop as I get that picture. I feel my chest speed up and I start having a panic attack. I mange to pull myself together as he sends another text saying.

Wraith: *text* I need more Zofia.

I didn't have anything else to give him. I sent him everything we had and I didn't know what to do.

Zofia: *text* Please I have no more information for you, that's all we have!

Wraith: *text* Zofia. . .

I put my hands on my head trying to be quiet, tears are pouring down my face and I text him

Zofia: *text* Please I don't know what you want!

Wraith: *text* My deer Zofia, I could use some black mail, got any of that lying around?

I start to think and I don't have anything of the sort. . . Unless I. . . I start to put on some makeup so it doesn't look like I've been crying. . . I start to take off my clothes until I'm completely undressed, I take a picture of myself and send it to him, I put on my clothes. . . I feel. . . dirty.

Wraiths POV

I get this picture of herself naked, I take a second to think about this. I snap a picture of it with my real phone then I text her back.

Wraith: *text* That's not what I wanted, you shouldn't expose your self, I'm a assassin not a creep.

Even tho I took a screenshot of the picture, I still believed in what I said. I only kept it encase I do need to bribe her again. After all I did fake that whole I'll kill your daughter thing.

Wraith: *text* Break and ditch the phone, and remember if you tell anyone you'll pay the price. You have a good day Zofia Bosak.

I snap the phone in 2 and toss it. I walk over to the fridge and grab a beer and walk to one of the rooms. I close the door and lock it. I sit down cracking open the beer and I gulp it down. I set down the bottle and fall back onto the bed, I was feeling like shit, I didn't like what Zofia did yet I took that picture. Sometimes I feel like theres two sides of me, and I don't know which side I want to be me?


	3. Chapter 3

Personnel File

Name: Unknown  
Race: Unknown  
Nationality: Unknown  
Age: Unknown  
Height: Approximately 1.9M (6ft 3in)  
Weight: Unknown  
Code Name: Wraith

Known Information  
Known as Wraith, this white mask is a skilled assassin trained in stealth and infiltration. Well trained in fire arms, hand to hand combat and believed to be trained in multiple martial arts. Prefers using knifes to kill his targets but will use firearms if detected (which is rare). Also trained in toxicology, he uses poison on his targets in the both liquid and in gas canister bombs. Wraith is used by the white masks to kill and or kidnap targets.

Physiologic Report  
Wraith is know for ruthlessness. By the information present, he is believed to be a socio path. From confirmed reports, he has killed about 267 people, but that number is believed to be somewhere in the 500 range. Wraith has no problem with killing anyone that gets in his way, his motives are unknown.


End file.
